Shadow's Revenge
by Paranoia Central
Summary: AU. InuKag. Kagome had a regular life, with a fairly good job and a nice apartment. Then she met him, and her world began to fall apart... R
1. The Beginning

A/N: Right, I don't really go for the AU fics usually, but this is one that has been begging to come out and play. For those of you who are reading my CB fic, I'm really sorry and I promise I will update soon. Now, I thought I'd introduce my muse/ serial killer, Bob. Say hi Bob.  
  
Bob: (glares evilly)  
  
He doesn't like to talk much. You can take your frustrations with me out on him. Just don't give him your address. Or phone number. Or any personal information.  
  
And, finally... DON'T SUE!!!!! I don't own Inuyasha. Tragic, I know, but true. Now, On with the story!  
  
"Damn dog!" Kagome pulled back into her driveway, glaring at the dog that followed behind her angrily. "How am I supposed to get to work on time if everyday I leave, you follow two blocks?" she stepped out of the car, quickly readjusting her pale blue skirt. "Next time Miroku decides he's going on vacation, I'm going to force him to take you with him." She picked the small Jack Russell Terrier up, stroking his head as she settled him against her hip. "I guess you're not all that bad." She allowed herself a small smile before wrestling her keys out of her purse, unlocking her door, and dropping the animal unceremoniously inside. "Now, don't you dare follow me again, Sambo, or I'll leave house again tomorrow. And the day after that."  
  
She quickly locked up and hurried back to her car, glancing at her watch and cursing. They were mild curses, but curses all the same. "This is the third day. Third day in a row that I've been late. I'll be lucky if I still have a job by the end of this week."  
  
She peeled out of her driveway and was at the office in under ten minutes. Locking her doors, she jumped out and hurried towards the stairs. She was digging in her purse, looking for her card when she ran into him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Watch where you're going, bitch!" she looked around at her scattered belongings before closing her eyes and counting slowly to ten. When she opened them, she was confronted by an angry young man. An angry, hot young man. About her age too. He had long, white hair, topped by a black cap and glowing golden eyes. 'Probably contacts'. She thought to herself. Her eyes traveled downward and saw his broad shoulders, and muscular chest, obvious through his tight, red shirt. He was crouching down beside her, but she was willing to bet he had a nice ass. Not that it mattered. He had run into her. And now she was going to be even later because of him.  
  
"Thanks a lot, ass." She began collecting her belongings, keeping her eyes on the ground, and away from his .... Well. Him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You ran into me!"  
  
"Oh, really?" she glared up at him and had to gulp. He was, indeed, one of the finest men she had ever seen. Period. No questions or objections. 'Keep your mind on the subject, Kagome.' "If you had been watching where you were going, I could have been to work on time. I didn't run into anybody."  
  
"Whatever, bitch." He jumped lithely to his feet, and she noted that he did have a nice ass. She had been right. But even that didn't distract her from what he had said.  
  
"I'm not a bitch! I have a name you know."  
  
"Keh." He rolled his eyes and began walking away. "I could care less."  
  
"Ooh, you jerk!" he ignored her and continued on his way, hands in the pockets of his jeans. Glancing down at her watch, she cursed again, threw all of her things into her bag, except for her card, which she flashed at the security guard as she ran past.  
  
"I'm here!" she burst into the office and was relieved to see that the only person in was Hojo.  
  
"You're lucky Kagome. The lobster hasn't arrived yet. I covered for you."  
  
"Thanks, Hojo. I owe you one." The lobster was their name for their manager, who looked like an overly large, red lobster.  
  
"No prob., Kags."  
  
She sat down at her desk and snatched up her cell phone, which she had accidentally left there the day before. Delighted to see that Miroku had called, she quickly dialed his number and waited patiently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Great to hear from you too, Miroku."  
  
"Kagome! How are you doing?" she smiled at the sudden change of his voice.  
  
"I'm good. As usual. You called?"  
  
"Well, yes. I wanted to tell you that I was coming home early. Because I missed you so much!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right Miroku. Who'd you grope this time."  
  
"Kagome! You know that I would do no such thing. I am a man of respect, and I would never violate any woman in such a way."  
  
"Ah. So it was a man this time?" she ignored his shocked and indignant gasp, snickering. "I had no idea you were like that Miroku. When did you decide to come out of the closet? I suppose you were slapped one too many times, and decided that you would find more love form the male species, hmmm? Did the women become too much for you to handle?"  
  
"Shut up, Kagome." She snickered again. "The truth is, the hotel manager, a fine woman, asked me very politely to leave, because my stunning good looks were distracting her maids from their work."  
  
"Right. More like you groped one too many of them and they decided to complain." Miroku let this go, considering Kagome knew him so well.  
  
"Whatever. I just wanted to tell you that I would be home tonight. Is it okay if I crash at your place? Rita's staying over tonight and Jeremy oh-so- kindly gave my bed to her." His voice practically dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Sure Miroku. No problem. See you tonight." She hung up and turned to her computer, preparing for another long day of selling computers.  
  
When lunch hour rolled around, a fake smile was glued to her face, and she was ready to shoot somebody. It was a relief when she was finally able to stand up and stretch.  
  
"Hey, Kagome." She did not yelp. She didn't. It was a hiccup. She turned to face Hojo who was smiling at her a bit shyly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get a bite to eat. I know this really good café, not too far from here, if you want."  
  
"Sure Hojo. I'd love to."  
  
That's how she found herself face to face with the same bastard from earlier that day.  
  
"You!" she seethed, glaring at him as he walked out of the little building.  
  
"Kagome, do you know this man?" Hojo came up behind her, putting a protective arm on her elbow.  
  
"Oh, I know him all right. He's the reason I was late this morning."  
  
"Whatever bitch. You ran into me!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hojo stepped in front of her, glaring at the stranger.  
  
"Hojo." She put a restraining hand on his arm, stuck her nose up, and swept into the restaurant, towing her companion behind her.  
  
"Kagome, he has no right to call you names! Somebody should say something to him." She could just see her friend, lecturing the well built stranger, shaking his finger. 'Right before it got snapped off.' She shuddered. Yes, the man needed a lesson, but Hojo would not be the one to give it to him.  
  
"It's all right Hojo. I'll never see him again, so let's just forget about it." She proceeded to chat about anything, successfully wiping the frown off his face and making him laugh. She was surprised when her cell phone rang, and apologizing she quickly answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Kagome. How nice to speak to you at last." She didn't recognize the smooth voice that greeted her.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, smiling quickly at Hojo who began to look worried.  
  
"That is not important just yet. What's important is what you will do next, Ms. Higurashi. I see that you have met the target. Yes, I saw both of your confrontations. I've been watching you Kagome." Cold sweat trickled down her spine and the sounds of the restaurant began to overwhelm her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again, eyes darting to all of the people surrounding her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Inuyasha. What did you think of him? Not that it really matters, because you will help me defeat him Kagome. Yes, you will leave the killing blow. You are perfect. And I have chosen you from millions of others. You should be honored." He was mocking her!  
  
"Look, mister, I don't know who you are, but I'm going to hang this phone up right now, and then I'm going to call the police." His laughter made her freeze.  
  
"Go on. Call the police. See what good it will do you. Go on Kagome. I'm waiting. I'll even stay on the line and speak to them for you. No? Very well then. I'll call you soon. Never fear." He laughed again, before hanging up the phone. She clutched to her ear for a few seconds longer, before carefully setting it down, and smiling at Hojo.  
  
"Sorry. That was my cousin, playing a trick on me." He obviously didn't believe her, but he didn't press for details. They finished their lunch in silence, and then she asked him to take her home. She wasn't feeling well. Not at all. Thank God Miroku would be home that night.  
  
Naraku smiled as he hung up the phone. Yes, everything was going as planned. The pieces were set. The game was in motion. Soon, he would have what he wanted. Very soon.  
  
A/N: All right, so what do you think? Huh? Huh? Tell me! What will happen? I already know, but tell me anyway? Do you want an update? Shall I just stop now and go cry in my little corner? If that's the way it is, then I'll have Bob set his ... dare I say it.... Furbies loose. (shudders). Anyway, REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Revelations

A/N: Yes, the second chapter is coming out, and in less than a week!!! I'm so nice!!! You know, it's hard for people to see my fic, when it gets pushed back three pages ten minutes after you post it. Hopefully, this one will stay on page one for a while. Oh, and I apologize. I met to tell you that the dog was a Jack Russell Terrier, but I goofed. If you see any little mistakes like that, please tell me, and I'll try to fix them.  
  
Anyway, Keeko!!! Thanks for being my first (and only, so far) reviewer!!! You rule!!! I am forever in your debt! Thanks for the pointer, I will try to add more detail. I promise. And, thanks to your review, Bob won't go on a killing spree. Yayy!!!.  
  
I was wondering if anyone could help me out with the formatting. I had stuff italicized, but when I posted it, it went away. And then my section separating thingies went poof as well. It is most frustrating. I would really appreciate it if someone could help me out with this.  
  
And lastly, ..... I can't say it. (Lawyers prepare to attack). ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!!! I don't own Inuyasha. There! You happy? (Bursts into tears.)  
  
Now onward with the story!  
  
. . .  
  
Inuyasha stared grumpily out his window. Stupid wench. Shoulda watched where she was going. It was all her fault!  
  
"Keh." He should've taught her a lesson. Like... be good to those more... well. Be good to your elders! Yeah. He was bound to be older than her. Right? There was no way she had lived for over three centuries. (A/N: I don't know how accurate that is.) She was just a pathetic human. Below his notice. 'So why am I still thinking about her?' Oh, he knew the answer to that question all right. It's because she reminded him of her. There was no way it could be her, 'cause after all, Kikyo was far prettier and nicer.... Well, maybe not nicer, but prettier. 'Who am I trying to fool. The wench looks just like her.' There was no way she was a reincarnation. The gods wouldn't do something so foolish as to bring that woman back. Not likely.  
  
He was distracted from his brooding when the door opened and Sango waltzed in. Well, not waltzed in, but her step was lighter than usual.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called, smiling broadly. "What a pleasure to see you home." His jaw dropped. Since when was she happy to see him? Sure, they were friends, but even he knew that he was a pain in the ass.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked rudely, glaring at her happiness. Why was she happy? She shouldn't be happy?  
  
"No reason." She tried to hide a small smile, but he saw it and knew that she was lying. Stupid Sango. She should know better than to try and hide things from him. Instead of pressing the matter any further, he merely 'kehed' and returned to glaring out the window and thinking about the wench. Who was she? Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? What were the chances? How could he bump into a complete stranger twice in one day?  
  
He remembered being shocked at the fact that she hadn't commented on his fangs or claws. Maybe she hadn't noticed them. Or maybe she thought they weren't real. He glowered at this thought. If he ever got his hands on her again, he would show her how real they were!  
  
"What are you pouting about?" Sango's voice intruded into his reverie, and he growled, deep in his throat.  
  
"I'm not pouting! I don't pout!"  
  
"Sure Inuyasha. Whatever you say." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Stupid wench." It was hard to believe that he was sharing his apartment with a human, even if it was Sango. He supposed he needed her, but that didn't help things. They had known each other nearly two centuries now, ever since that bastard Naraku cursed with that damn talon. Whoever heard of birds that could give eternal life? Well, Sango could have done without it. He remembered the day it happened as vividly as if it had been yesterday. The monk's death, Sango's heartbreak, and Naraku's damn curse.  
  
She had loved that good for nothing monk, and when he had died she wanted nothing more than to join him. There was after all, nothing left on the planet for her to live for. Naraku had to interfere. Damn him.  
  
He felt a slight prick, and looked down in shock to discover that he had balled his hands into fists, claws digging into his palm. Naraku did that to him. Made him lose control. He didn't like that somebody had that kind of power over him. But after what he had done to Sango...  
  
Inuyasha had watched her try to throw herself off a cliff, only to come back up, unharmed. She had refused to eat, but would not starve to death. Refused to drink. She slit her wrists multiple times, but always the wounds immediately sealed, and she was left, alive and alone. It was Inuyasha who had finally given her a purpose. He needed her to help him destroy Naraku, though he hated to admit it. She could also help him fit into the human world, which was rapidly changing. With something to do, she stopped trying to kill herself and eventually the pain dulled. She had loved that monk so damn much! How could he go and die on her?  
  
"Inuyasha, it's time to go." He sighed deeply, and got to his feet, grabbing his cap up and settling it firmly on his head before heading out the door.  
  
...  
  
"Miroku! I'm so glad you're here!" Kagome unlocked the door, and then yanked it open, throwing her arms around her best friend. She had been so scared when she'd heard his knock, and only after peering through the peephole did she unlock it.  
  
"Kagome?" He dropped his bag and returned her hug, a bit confused. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"No!" She let go of him reluctantly and allowed him into the room, quickly checking the hallway for any suspicious characters before swiftly shutting the door and throwing the dead bolt.  
  
"What happened?" His serene brown eyes stared into hers, worry making them deeper, and darker. She opened her mouth to tell him everything then grimaced and sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you in a few minutes. Let's get you situated first." She grabbed his bag and led him into her guest bedroom, noting the absence of any lewd comments. He was either very tired, or worried. She tried to laugh at herself, to tell her self that she was being ridiculous, but she was failing miserably.  
  
Miroku merely glanced at the room before taking his bag from her and tossing it in the closet. He had stayed at her apartment many times before so he knew where everything was, which quickened the process of "getting him settled" considerably.  
  
"Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the room. "We can talk in the kitchen."  
  
She sat stiffly in a chair as he threw a quick snack together for them, and smiled tightly when he set a plate down in front of her.  
  
"Now. Tell me everything." She repeated her odd phone conversation to him, knowing that it sounded ridiculous, but she couldn't shake the fear. Miroku was frowning when she finished.  
  
"Kagome, this sounds like a prank call. Could it be one of your coworkers playing a trick on you?"  
  
"Maybe." She bit her lip, wringing her hands. "It just felt so real. You know that I don't get scared easily Miroku, but there was something about this guy... It all felt so real." He took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it. I'll stay with you for a while, just until your nerves are settled. If the guy calls again, just hang up and call the police. Or better yet, give the phone to me." His eyes glittered darkly. "I'm sure that it was just a prank though, and he probably won't call again." She was silent for a minute longer before she smiled broadly, the color returning to her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks Miroku. Really. You don't have to stay with me though. I know that it's kind of inconvenient for you."  
  
"What and miss the chance to sleep in your bed?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Not likely." With a mock glare, she got to her feet, feeling better all ready. Maybe it was just a prank call. She had seriously over reacted.  
  
The sound of excited barking brought her attention to the door where she had locked Sambo. "Whoops." She whispered, grimacing as Miroku glared at her. Getting to her feet quickly she opened the door, releasing her hyperactive prisoner. The Jack Russell Terrier attacked her first, as she was the closest, jumping on her before launching himself at Miroku who caught him with a laugh.  
  
"Sambo!!! I'm home. Did you miss me?" he glared at Kagome over his dog, reassuring him as he did so. "Don't worry. I'm never leaving you with that horrid woman ever again!"  
  
"Sorry Miroku, but your dog has a terrible habit of chasing me down the street in the morning."  
  
"That's because he hates being left alone!"  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do about it? Take him to work with me?"  
  
"You didn't have to lock him up! And besides, you've been home for at least a few hours! You could have let him out a bit sooner!"  
  
"Well, excuse me, but I was a bit distracted! Or maybe you've forgotten all ready? Shall I remind you?" They bickered a bit more, but apparently Sambo had forgiven her, so Miroku reluctantly did the same, after muttering darkly under his breath for a few minutes. His dog was his baby. She personally was more of a cat person. At that thought, she jumped up again, groaning silently as she rushed to her laundry room.  
  
"Buyo, I'm so sorry!" she jerked the door open and picked up her cat swiftly, apologizing all the while. "I'm sorry, I'll never lock you up like that again! I promise."  
  
"Ah HA!" Miroku stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest. "You irresponsible animal torturer!"  
  
...  
  
A/N: I think that I'll leave it there for now. I know, a boring chapter, but it had to be done! I know that Inuyasha may have been a bit ooc, but well, my fic, (for a while,) my Inuyasha, so there! Please review!!! I'll love you forever if you do! 


	3. Shippo

A/N: Yayy!!! I have more reviewers!!! This is so exciting! And even more exciting is the face that my story stayed on page one for longer than an hour! Yayy! So thank you, thank you, thank you all! Umm, just to let you know, I probably won't update this regularly when school starts up. Just a little forewarning.  
  
Junichi, thank you for reviewing! You're right. I can't really see Kagome as an animal torturer either. About the monk, he'll be explained soon, as will Miroku. So you'll have to keep reading to find out!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!! (Cough.) Sorry about that. Haha. Thanks again!  
  
Thank you Keeko!!! You rule so much more than I do!!!! You are the greatest, most bestest! And you reviewed on the day I posted it, so I wouldn't say that was a long time! Thank you sooo, much. I'll make sure that Bob stays away from you!  
  
Bob: (growls)  
  
Haha... okay Bob.  
  
Neko-Yuff16, I'm so glad that you read my story! Uh, like I said, Miroku and the Monk will be explained soon, so keep on reading!!!  
  
Koneko8844- Thank you! I will keep up the good work! Or at least I'll try. If I'm not, just tell me and... well, I'll probably go cry, but after that I'll fix it!  
  
And, finally, Quistis-the-lonely, Inuyasha is mean now, yes, but don't worry. He gets nicer as he gets to know Kagome. Inuyasha would never admit to himself that deep down he is really a sweet and caring guy with a good heart, so he puts on the bad-boy act. So, therefore, he's mean to Kagome and treats her like dirt when he first meets her but... well. AT LEAST HE DOESN'T ACT LIKE BOB!!!  
  
Bob: (cracks knuckles)  
  
Sorry Bob. I was joking, I swear.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. (Inuyasha) You no sue. (Me)  
  
Anyway, now that that's through, Onward with the story!!!  
  
...  
  
"Inuyasha!" the hanyou looked up at the sound of the young man calling his name.  
  
"Shippo?" he asked incredulously, black eyebrows going up into his hair.  
  
The little kitsune grinned, running a hand through his shoulder length red hair, which hung loose around his shoulders. "Yep. It's me all right." For a few seconds Inuyasha could only gape.  
  
Finally, he asked in a hesitant voice, "Ummm, where's your... tail? And claws, and feet?"  
  
"Oh." With a sheepish smile, Shippo reached up and pulled off the rosary that hung around his neck. In an instant, he was back to his original, annoying, snickering form.  
  
"Oy! Where'd you get that?" the half-demon demanded, attempting to snatch it from his young friend.  
  
"Kaede made it for me. You can't have it. It's mine!"  
  
Sango stifled a laugh as Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and pounced on the kitsune, attempting to take the rosary away so that he could inspect it. 'Or possibly steal it.' No, Inuyasha wouldn't do that.  
  
Shippo's return had been the source of her good mood, as the hanyou had probably guessed by now. They hadn't seen their young friend in years, because he had been working for the circle. He was the part of the reason that information got passed from demon to demon so quickly. Nobody would suspect a young, human boy who looked to be sixteen. Well, at least he looked human when he had his rosary on. The elderly miko had outdone herself on that one. The change was amazing! You couldn't tell that he wasn't a human, ... unless, of course you were a demon.  
  
She looked over at Inuyasha again, smiling fondly. If Inuyasha hadn't been there for her, she probably would have lost her mind. Losing Mikaro, then being unable to join him when her time came... it was too cruel to think about. Inuyasha had pulled her back from the brink, given her a reason to live, and even allowed himself to love her, in his own way.  
  
"Give it to me runt!"  
  
"No, never! Heyheyhey!!! Stop that!!!" she looked over at her dear friend, frowning in irritation. Poor Shippo's face was shoved in the ground, his right arm twisted behind his back, and Inuyasha's elbow pressed into the top of his spine.  
  
"Don't make me break your arm runt!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Owowowowow!! Stop it!"  
  
"Hand it over than!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" she intervened, storming over and smacking his head. "Get off Shippo now."  
  
"But Sango! He won't let me see it." She stifled a laugh at his whining tone, half expecting him to give her the beaten, puppy dog look. Inuyasha wouldn't do that though, unless he was drunk of course.  
  
"I don't care if he won't let you see it! You get off of him now before I shove your face into the ground." Grumbling unhappily, he got to his feet, after grinding his elbow into Shippo's spine one last time. Glaring unhappily, the young kitsune got to his feet and turned to Sango with the pitiful look she had expected from Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't want to hear anything from you. You were taunting him!" At his cocky grin, she had to look him over again. His green eyes twinkled mischievously, and his grin made his cheeks dimple becomingly. He was nicely built, though still kind of short, and his hair hanging wildly about his face emphasized the absence of the baby fat that used to grace it. All in all, he was a good-looking young man. He had aged a lot since they last met.  
  
"You know me all to well, Sango." He suddenly pulled her into a quick hug, before pulling away and dashing into the house. "Come on!" He called over his shoulder. "Kaede's waiting!" Inuyasha was still pouting, so she had to grab his arm and drag him inside.  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha. How are ye?" She had never understood why the miko insisted on saying "ye" instead of saying "you" like a normal person. She figured it was to create an air of importance, but she was never really sure.  
  
"We're fine Kaede." Inuyasha 'kehed' and yanked his arm away from her so that he could cross it over his chest properly. The house was dim, which was another thing that Sango had never understood. Modern day lighting was extremely useful and very nice, but Kaede refused it. Instead, she insisted on lighting her home with non-scented candles and her fireplace. She was sure that if the old woman could, then she would be living in an old hut in the middle of no where, making her own medicines out of herbs that she had picked and cultivated herself. Odd woman.  
  
"'S there anything to eat around here?" Shippo was rummaging through her cupboard, opening one box after another and creating a royal mess.  
  
"Get out of there ye fiend." Shippo glanced up sheepishly preparing to rip another box open with his claws.  
  
"Sorry Kaede. But I came all this way to see you, and now I'm absolutely famished."  
  
"I'm sure you are runt! What, did paying your bus toll wear you out?" her eyes rolled heaven ward at Inuyasha's tone. Couldn't he be nice for once in his life? Was it so impossible for him to drop the bad-boy attitude?  
  
"Why don't you wait, Shippo. After we're done here, we'll go out and grab something. Inuyasha can come along as well."  
  
"Keh. Whatever Sango. If you want to take the runt out, that's your deal. I'm not going though." The hanyou leaned against the wall, turning to Kaede. "So, what news have you got for us today?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Ye never change, do ye? Very well. Sesshomaru has disappeared again. Shippo has just returned from trying to find him, without luck. Kouga is in town. He wishes to speak to you." He growled darkly, baring his fangs. No wonder. Kaede had just named Inuyasha's two favorite people in the same breath. Ignoring Inuyasha, the old woman continued. "Jimono was killed the other day, by Isname, who has taken over control of the pack, and another demon hunter is in the making. Everyone else has been fairly quiet lately. Which might not be so good for ye."  
  
Well, it could have been worse. She never had understood how Inuyasha had come to be the leader of the demons in this city. Sure, he was the most powerful, but he wasn't all that diplomatic. For some strange, elusive reason though, the demons trusted him, and he dealt swiftly with any of the problems that arose. Maybe his lack of diplomacy was what made him so perfect for the job.  
  
"I'll be sure to pay everyone a visit next week. Especially Isname. Perhaps Kouga's people will be willing to keep an eye on this demon hunter." Moving away from the wall abruptly, Inuyasha moved towards the door, hands readjusting the hat on his head. "If that's all, I've got other stuff to do." He walked outside to wait for Sango as she had her little chat with the miko, followed by Shippo who was almost on his heels. There was something about guys and "girl" talk.  
  
"Has Inuyasha been giving ye trouble?" the woman asked as soon as the door closed.  
  
"No, Kaede. Inuyasha has been good. So, no. I don't need the subduing spell. You must realize that I've put up with him for a long time." She fell silent for a moment, thinking. "Inuyasha looks out for me, though he would never admit to it. He cares for me too much to really piss me off or cause me any trouble. And even if he was causing me trouble, I wouldn't do that to him. It's the least I can do in return."  
  
"Very well then, child." That made her laugh. To think that Kaede, who hadn't lived half as long as she had, was calling her child.  
  
"Thank you Kaede. And Shippo can stay with us while he's here. That'll keep him out of your hair for a while. Now, I guess I had better get going. Who knows what those two will get into if left alone together for too long." With a fond wave, she picked up her purse and exited.  
  
...  
  
"Kagome! There's nothing to eat here! I thought that women were supposed to keep their kitchens stocked. A mouse couldn't find anything to eat in here!" She stepped out of her bedroom with a sigh, running her fingers through her disheveled hair.  
  
"Well, excuse me Miroku. But you should know by now that I don't eat at home!"  
  
"That's not healthy, Kagome. You have no idea how sanitary the person who prepared your food is, how long it's been sitting out, what they put in it. For all you know, that tasty spice could be rat poison!"  
  
"Can it Miroku. You eat out as much as I do." She stepped into the kitchen, irritated to find Miroku shining with his utter perfection. Nobody should be that good looking this late at night, after taking a nap. Her eyes fell to the prayer beads and the slip of cloth that covered his right hand. She had always wondered about that. Miroku claimed it was a family tradition. Apparently, all the men wore the prayer beads until the day that they wed. If that were so, than Miroku would be wearing them till the day he died, because she couldn't see him settling down any time soon. Pulling the hem of her blue tank down over the waist band her jean shorts, she ran her fingers through her hair one last time before grabbing her purse.  
  
"Come on. Let's go grab something to eat. There's an all night diner on the corner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
...  
  
"Hey look! You can have eggs for dinner!" she raised her eyebrow at her friend.  
  
"Stop being an idiot Miroku." He smiled charmingly across the table at her.  
  
"Whatever you say, dear Kagome. I would do anything for you. I am your loyal servant."  
  
"Shut up." She glanced down at her menu. Now that she thought about it, she was ravenous. It had been a stressful day after all. She decided that she was going to splurge a bit.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?" she glanced up and was surprised to see one of her younger brother's friends standing beside the table.  
  
"Shippo? Is that really you?"  
  
"Sure is. How's Souta?"  
  
"He's doing great. Gosh, it's been a while. How are things going for you?" He was about to answer when he was interrupted by a gratingly familiar voice.  
  
"Oy, runt. What do you think you're doing? Hurry up, I'm hungry!" she turned slowly in her seat, knowing already who she was going to see.  
  
"You!!!"  
  
...  
  
A/N: Haha. I'm gonna leave it at that for a while. So Shippo knows Kagome? (Gasp) I didn't see it coming. Urgh, I have no idea how good this chapter is. It's three in the morning, but I wanted to update tonight because I won't be able to tomorrow. And I really wanted to get this out. So it's probably horrible and it probably doesn't make much sense. Ah, well. Tell me what you think! Which means REVIEW!!! Pretty please?  
  
Bob: (glowers menacingly)  
  
Ummmm.... I'm gonna interpret that as BOB WANTS YOU TO REVIEW TOO!!!! Which would probably be a good idea, if that's what he wants.  
  
Bob: (growls)  
  
It's okay Bob! Just calm down. Uh, better go. Bye! (runs) 


	4. An Unpleasant Encounter

A/N: Coming to you from my computer.... THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! YAYY!!! Sorry I was delayed. Firstly, mother person demanded that we clean out the dreaded storage. I didn't help with that, actually. I was stuck in the kitchen and laundry room cleaning because we have a horrible case of ANTS!!! Ants should die a horrible painful death. Or they could just die. That would make me just as happy. Well, anyway, after that, Bob left me, so I had no muse. I think I ticked him off. Nobody's missing any vital body parts are they? Haha. If you are, I had nothing to do with it. I swear. Anyway, a thanks to my reviewers. You guys make my little world go round.  
  
I-luv-inuyasha: Thank you!!! I'm glad you think it's good.  
  
Neko-Yuff16: Don't worry. This is not an inu/san Kag/mir fic. I don't really like those pairings. They're just best friends. So no worries.  
  
Quistis-the-lonely, chapter 2: Yayy!! I'm glad you like it! Thank you!!!  
  
Quistis-the-lonely, chapter 3: Yayy again!! Thank you so much. Reviews like yours make me all warm and bubbly inside. Of course, that could just be the pizza I ate for dinner. ANYway, yeah. It is weird that they meet three times in one day. I can tell you that Inuyasha's not ecstatic about it. Yet. (Wait, what does she mean by that?) (I don't know) (HEY, YOU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?) Ummm. Right. Done now. Thankies again.  
  
Julie: Awww, thank you so very much!!! I feel loved. Well, my writing does. Actually, I'm feeling kinda neglected. My dog just walked out on me. (Tear) It's tragic. Anyway, here's your update.  
  
Lexi: Yep! They're all in modern times. Sorry it's confusing. I hope things will start to clear up as the story progresses. Tell me if it doesn't, and I'll try to 'splain things. Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Valse: Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't update the day after tomorrow, or... the day before yesterday. I tried, but the evil mother person stopped me. Not really, but that seems like a good excuse, right?  
  
All righty, I think that's it. Just so you guys no, my wonderful, stupendous sister is going to read over this before I post it so little grammar mistakes will be caught and executed. So, without further ado, on with the story!!!  
  
...  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go to the bathroom. You and Shippo go find us some seats."  
  
"Whatever." He muttered, watching Sango walk away. When he turned back Shippo had wandered off, leaving him standing all alone in the entrance. Glaring angrily, he stalked into the restaurant, looking for the stupid runt. He finally spotted him chatting to some girl. Great, he'd been ditched so it could go flirt.  
  
"Oy, runt. What do you think you're doing? Hurry up, I'm hungry." He called, crossing his arms over his chest. The woman Shippo had been talking to turned slowly and their eyes met, both incredulous.  
  
"You!" she cried seconds before him. Three times in the same day. What were the chances? They stared at each other for a few more seconds before he stalked over to their table, glaring down at her.  
  
"You owe me an apology." He said, bringing his face down close to hers. A throat being cleared brought his head up quickly, his gaze focusing on her friend. For a moment, he sped back in time to a hut in the middle of nowhere, and a monk sitting by a fire. "No way..." he muttered, staring into a pair of serene brown eyes. "Mikaro?"  
  
"Close." The man said, glaring at him. "Miroku. Glad to meet you."  
  
"Ah, shit. This is not happening. No way..." the man raised his right hand to push a strand of hair off his head and he froze yet again, staring at the prayer beads. So it was true then. Mikaro had been reincarnated.  
  
'Sango...' Wait. Sango! Sango could not see him. Not yet anyway. And she was in the bathroom. Any minute she would walk out and see...  
  
"You. Hide. Now."  
  
"What?" the man looked confused. He supposed he should explain it to him, but there was no time....  
  
"Please. Hide, quickly, before she sees.." the man just stared at him, so growling in frustration, he put his hand on his shoulder and pushed down as hard as he could.  
  
"Oof!" Unfortunately, the chair broke, but Miroku was safely hidden.  
  
"Oh, dear. Chairs these days. They don't make them like they used to." He quickly grabbed another one from the next table and shoved it into place where the one before it had been. The woman stared at him curiously, but he didn't have time to explain. Sango was walking towards them.  
  
"Sango! Great to see you! I was just saying hi to a friend of mine over here. Done now, so lets eat."  
  
"Hang on a sec." She glared at him suspiciously. "What are you trying to hide?" Damn. Perhaps he had spoken too quickly.  
  
"Uh, n-nothing. Nothing at all. Whatever gave you that idea?" she stepped a bit closer to take a look at the wench.  
  
"Inuyasha," she gasped, pointing a finger at her. "She looks just like-."  
  
"Kikyo!" he interrupted, scratching the back of his head. "Darn, you found out. Well, better get go-."  
  
"Just hold it one minute!" The wench lifted her finger and was about to point at the other chair. "What about Mi-."  
  
"Lucky charms?" he said quickly, watching Sango frown again.  
  
"Inuyasha..." her tone was warning.  
  
"Just a minute Sango, me and Kikyo here have to go talk about her lucky charms. Why don't you and Shippo go find a seat and I'll be back in a few." Not waiting for an answer, he took the wenches arm and dragged her out of her seat and through the doors.  
  
"My names not Kikyo!" she said as soon as the doors swung shut and he released her. "It's Kagome. And what was all that about? Why'd you shove Miroku under the table?"  
  
"I had to," he walked around the corner of the building, followed closely by Kagome who obviously wanted answers. "Sango can't see him."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"None of your business." She obviously didn't like that answer. Stomping over to stand in front of him, she began shouting.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you will not-." Before she could say anything else he spun around trapping her against the wall with a hand on either side of her face. Her breathing picked up, and he noticed then that she was scared. Why? He wasn't going to hurt her or anything. This close, he couldn't help but notice how dark her eyes were, or how kissable her lips were.... 'Stop that thought right there.'  
  
"I wouldn't mess around with me if I were you, wench."  
  
...  
  
She'd forgotten about the phone call. The man had said that she was supposed to kill Inuyasha. And then the woman inside had called him.... She remembered this as he forced her against the wall, and she knew then that she was in dire trouble. She had to get away from this man and stay away from him, before...  
  
It happened in slow motion. His looked up quickly before wrapping his arms around her waist and jerking her away from the wall, jumping as far as he could and landing on his back. The cinder block exploded right next to them as he continued rolling until he was on top, protecting her from the flying debris. He rolled out of the path of a second cinder block before jumping to his feet and racing down the street, eyes on the building.  
  
"Shippo!" he cried, not turning around. "Come get Kagome!" She wondered vaguely how he thought the young man could hear him, but a few seconds later he was outside and helping her to her feet, eyes quickly surveying the damage. The woman from before was behind him, eyes narrowed in worry.  
  
"What happened?" Shippo asked, pulling her out of the alley and towards into public.  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"Sango! Take her back to Kaede's. I'm going to stay here and wait for Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait." She protested, as the woman started leading her to the car. "I don't know her. And Miroku..."  
  
"Relax Kagome. Sango will take care of you. I'll be there as soon as Inuyasha gets back, and I'll take care of your friend. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."  
  
She nodded before getting into the car with the woman she had just met. She supposed she was in shock, because she didn't even ask where they were going. The day just kept on getting worse and worse.  
  
...  
  
Miroku decided to stay under the table, even after Kagome left. It was nice, and he could eaves drop on the beautiful woman talking with Shippo.  
  
"He's acting really weird." She muttered, shifting to her other foot.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Wonder what he's up to."  
  
"Who knows." His eyes landed on her ass and stayed as he grinned appreciatively.  
  
"You don't think she's Kikyo, do you?" It was very firm and very round and very, very nice.  
  
"No way. She's been dead for over three centuries now. That's impossible." Well, there was an interesting tid-bit. In fact, it distracted him from his contemplation of her ass for a moment. Just for a moment.  
  
"Good point." Shippo suddenly jerked around, and then Miroku watched his legs run out of the restaurant, followed by nice-ass. Pity. That was kinda odd though. Perhaps he should follow them and see what was going on? He waited a few more seconds before climbing cautiously into one of the chairs. Kagome might be in trouble. Getting to his feet, he headed towards the door and froze as he almost walked into Shippo.  
  
"Miroku!" he said, grabbing his elbow. "Listen, something's come up so Sango is taking Kagome to a friends house." The young man looked worry, and Miroku did not like the fact that Kagome was going somewhere with a complete stranger. Even if she did have a nice ass.  
  
"What are you talking about? What happened? Where's Kagome going?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out when Inuyasha gets back." He nodded. He wasn't happy with the situation, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Besides, he trusted Shippo. They'd known each other for a long while, and he'd been called to assist the kitsune several times. After all, demons couldn't do everything by themselves.  
  
"Shippo," he lowered his voice, glancing around quickly. "Inuyasha's a demon, right?"  
  
"Half." His friend nodded. The man in question suddenly stormed through the door, looking absolutely pissed.  
  
"Where's the girl?" he gritted, hand clenching into an angry fist.  
  
"At Kaede's. Why?"  
  
"Come on. We're leaving. Without you." He pointed at Miroku who glared angrily.  
  
"No. I'm coming too. And I want an explanation. What's going on here?"  
  
"You're not coming and I'm not giving you crap."  
  
"Inuyasha... Tell him what's going on. He knows about us, so it's okay." A look of surprise crossed the hanyou's face, before he looked turned back to Miroku, apparently sizing him up.  
  
"Fine. Someone tried to crush us under cinder blocks. I saw the bastard in time, so I managed to get us out of the way. Then after calling to Shippo, I chased the guy and caught him. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah." Shippo said, but Miroku beat him to the hundred-dollar question.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He said that his orders were to kill me," he hesitated, then added in a growl. "And the girl.  
  
...  
  
A/N: What's this? Shippo knows Kagome and Miroku? And Miroku knows about demons? What the hell is going on? Well, I know. Do you wanna? Anyway, this chapter might be a bit rushed. I can't tell. I'll have my sister read it, and see what she thinks. If she hates it then I will throw myself off a two- foot cliff before rewriting it. If you guys hate it, then I'll go find a four-foot cliff and throw myself off that before I go mope and feel miserable for myself. Then I'll vow that I'll never write again, have Bob go on an angry killing spree, then post the net chapter when he gets back. Okay? Okay, I better go now before I say something that pisses Bob off again. Though, he looks happy now that I've mentioned killing spree and his name in the same sentence. (shudders) Creepy bastard.  
  
Bob: (glowers, reaching behind back)  
  
Just kidding Bob, I swear! Please don't hurt me! Better go! (runs screaming from the room)  
  
Sister: So. The chapter's good enough. But when will we get to the Sango/Miroku action? When??? (Runs after Bob and Paranoia Central to tie her to the computer and torture her until she writes more.) 


	5. Did You Know

**A/N: Gah! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Evil mother/slave driver forced my sister and I to completely clean out storage and now we're working on our garage, aka hell. And I suppose that makes my mother the devil.... And then I went to Dallas, and that was a horrible experience because there was no cable, and I had no internet access. I'm surprised that I survived. Anyway, I'm really sorry that I took so long to update and I beg your forgiveness.... Or something along those lines. So, anyway, thank you all!!! You guys are the greatest and bestest!**

**Lexi: Yayy! I'm glad you're not confused anymore. Ummm, they start getting to know each other in these next few chapters. I hope you like!**

**Julie: Thank you so much for your review. I read it and I had this stupid smile on my face for the rest of the day. I keep on rereading it too. Lol. Tell me when you get your story out, and I'll be sure to read it. **

**Christy: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**i-luv-inuyasha: What kind of ok was that? Was that an, ok, this chapter wasn't all that great, but whatever floats your boat ok? Or was that an, ok, now I'm incredibly confused and I hated this chapter and you suck ok? Or was that an, ok, you're supremely weird. Stay away from me? (shifts anxiously)**

**don't-shoot: Thankies very much. Ummm, are you sure you want me to sic Bob on you? He can get kinda carried away....**

**Neko-Yuff16: lol. Thank you. And all you'll probably ever see me write is inu/kag, and mir/san. Those are my favorite couplings.**

**Keeko (chapter 3): Yayy. (dances around in little circles) You reviewed! You reviewed! Hurrah! And don't worry, I won't sic Bob on you. **

**Bob: (bangs against prison door, roaring angrily.)**

**Haha. I don't think Bob will be coming out of his cell for a while. You know, self-preservation and all that junk.**

**Keeko (chapter 4): lol. I'm so glad you liked it! I was all worried about that chapter... wondering if it would turn out all right. And 's ok that you didn't' review right away. I'm just happy when I get reviews. - Ummm... I'm too afraid to get near enough to Bob to put a shock collar on him. Perhaps a subduing charm would work.... Hmmm. Maybe if I can convince somebody to put it on him.... Yes. That would work. I could 'sit' Bob. **

**Bob: (door shudders in frame dangerously). **

**Oh, dear. I don't think he much likes that suggestion. I think I'll join you in running for my life (again) right after I finish up this chapter. Oh, and yes. I do like Evanescence. **

**So that's all for now. Except for... damn. Do I really have to say it? (Glances at bug placed under desk by insurance people.) Oh fine. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. They made me say it twice because I forgot it last chapter. Evil bastards... Anyway... Onwards!!!**

...

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. He drummed his claws impatiently against the armrest, staring at the clock. He could have gotten to Kaede's at least ten times faster if he had run, but no! Stupid, lazy humans had to build stupid contraptions to take them everywhere! Now nobody could run down the street because, a, it would be too suspicious, and b, he might get hit by a car. Well, b didn't really concern him, but a sure as hell did. Stupid humans.

He sighed deeply and loudly as Shippo pulled to a stop at one to the stoplights. If _he'd _been driving, they would've been through that light before it even had a chance to turn yellow. Shippo, on the other hand, felt that he should obey the law. Stupid, law-abiding runt.

"Why'd you send her to Kaede's house anyway?" he demanded, to break the silence. "When I told you to take care of the girl, I meant for you to keep her from running way or something else stupid like that. If you hadn't sent her off..."

"Look Inuyasha. Cut the crap. Kagome was attacked by a demon. I didn't want to wait around and see if anymore were going to have a go while you were off running around. Kagome's my friend and I'm gonna protect her anyway I can. If you don't like it, then next time you take care of the girl, and I'll go after the bad guy!"

"Whatever twerp. Like you could catch him." And that was his glorious come back. The kitsune just ignored him, keeping his eyes on the road though, so he went back to pouting. That is, to thinking.

He frowned yet again, thinking about the Miroku guy. Mikaro's reincarnation. If Sango saw him...well, he didn't know what Sango would do. After all, he'd never been in love. Unless you count Kikyo. He didn't. He felt though, that Sango should stay away from the guy, because he was a reincarnation. Not the original. Not Mikaro. Miroku was not the guy she'd fallen in love with. He prayed that Sango had enough sense to see that for herself, when they finally met. There were no ifs in this matter. As long as the wench was mixed up in his business, the guy would be there too.

He wondered vaguely if they were a couple. The guy sure was protective enough... Not that he cared or anything. He'd have to like the girl to care... which he didn't. He didn't even know her, so it was impossible to be attracted to her. All though, she did remind him of Kikyo... '_Perish the thought.'_

He growled darkly, focusing back on his encounter with reincarnation-guy...

"I'm going with you," he had said, heading for Shippo's car. His way was blocked by the growling hanyou, who said in a short clipped voice,

"_No, you are not."_

"_Yes I am. She knows nothing about demons. Even after being attacked by one, she still doesn't. I will not stand by and let you terrorize her._

"_Look, this is my business. Stay out of it. I will take care of it my way."_

"_Your business my ass. Kagome is my responsibility. Her life actually means something to me. I am not going to trust her protection to someone like you." At that point in the conversation he had started to get pissed off._

"_Someone like me? I suppose you're calling me a worthless hanyou? Implying that I am too lowly to be trusted?"_

"_No. I mean a pumped up bastard who could care less about anyone else's life other than his own." Ouch. That stung a bit. Not that he cared about what some worthless human had to say. He could feel himself nearing the brink of rage._

_Without thinking, he reached forward and grabbed the man's collar in one hand, hauling him off the ground, and was infuriated even more when he didn't even blink or cringe._

"_Listen here you little shit. You know nothing about me. Nothing? Do you-" Shippo finally intervened, interrupting him before he could continue. _

"_Inuyasha, put him down." He dropped Miroku in disgust, stalking off as Shippo talked to him calmly. He wasn't going to stick around and listen to the conversation. He might be tempted to rip the guys throat out. He had never been overly fond of humans. Now he remembered why._

Shippo finally convinced the man to stay behind, and they climbed into the car and left.

At least the car ride gave Inuyasha time to think over what the demon assassin had said. He hadn't been hard to catch, and he had spoken too easily. He'd only had to rough him up a bit. That meant either he was a coward, or whoever was employing him had wanted the hanyou to find out that he was trying to kill the girl. Which was what confused him the most. He was used to people attempting to kill him, but the girl? She didn't even know about demons. Why would they want her dead? It made no sense! Damn it all! He was confused and he didn't hate anything more then being confused. The whole situation sucked ass. He thought over the conversation again, trying to see if he had missed something important.

"Who do you work for?" he slammed the wolf demon into the wall one last time, hand tightening around his throat.

"I-I don't know. He contacted me through the mail. There was no scent on the letter, and no return address."

"Then how are you getting paid?"

"He sent half the money, and told me I'd get the other half when the job was complete."

"And what was that job?"

"I was to kill you and... and the girl. At the same time. He didn't give me any explanation, just said that he wanted you dead." That's all the wolf knew, so he dropped him in disgust and hurried back to the café. Maybe the girl would have some answers.

Except the girl wasn't there. Damn Shippo.

They pulled up to the old woman's house, parking behind Sango's car, and he jumped out, storming inside. He had a few questions for her, and he was going to get some answers.

...

Sango pulled into the driveway of a humble little house that was completely dark. 'No wonder.' Kagome thought, glaring up at the sky. 'It's only 11:30 at night.' She hadn't said much during the short drive, even though Sango had tried to strike up a conversation multiple times, while sending her worried looks. It all felt like a dream and she was just waiting to wake up.

"Come on," Sango said, getting out of the car. "Let's go inside. You can meet Kaede while we wait for the guys.

"Okay." She climbed out of the car after groping around in the dark for her purse. Remembering her phone, she wondered vaguely if anybody had called the police yet. Or if they were going to. For the first time that night, she asked herself what she had gotten in to.

Sango walked in without knocking and Kagome followed hesitantly, shutting the door quietly behind her. She should leave. Go to the police and explain everything to them. Now that her brain was working a bit faster she began to make connections. The phone call... Inuyasha... and the attempt on her life. This was all tied together. But how....

"Is that ye Sango?" an old woman called, coming to stand in the doorway. Kagome stared in shock for a moment, mainly because the woman had said 'ye'. Who spoke like that anymore?"

"Yes Kaede. It's me. And this is Kagome. Somebody tried to kill her and Inuyasha, so the guys told us to wait here for a bit."

"Is that so?" Why wasn't the woman fazed by this information? She accepted it like it was an everyday occurrence. Maybe it is. A small part of her brain whispered. No. More likely the woman was senile.

"Hello ma'am." She said politely, holding out her hand. The old woman ignored her though, and chuckled instead.

"Call me Kaede, child. Everyone else does. Now come in and sit. I'm sure the boys will be here shortly." The woman led them into her living room, the only illumination being a fire and a candle. Perhaps the woman couldn't afford electric lighting.

"Kagome..." Sango said, but she was interrupted by the door being thrown open. They all turned to see Inuyasha, followed closely by Shippo.

"You!" he stalked forward till he stood in front of Kagome, flexing his hands and growling, before continuing. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome."

"No." His jaw clenched as he tried to restrain his anger. "Who. Are. You."

"Ka-go-me. Higurashi." Jeeze, was he slow or something? Did she have to spell it out for him?

He obviously was not pleased with her answer because he suddenly spun and clawed the cushion that was next to Sango, ripping the cover in one stroke. That was scary. Perhaps she shouldn't piss the guy off.

"Why would someone want to-" he was cut off when her phone began ringing. Hoping that it was Miroku, she whipped it out of her bag and answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"I'm so glad that you are so happy to hear from me Kagome. It's not often that I'm greeted with such... enthusiasm." She froze recognizing the voice immediately. "What, is there something the matter? You mean you're not happy to hear from me? What a pity. Not that it really matters. So, I see that you are getting acquainted with our target. Very good Kagome. Everything is going as planned. Thank you for being so cooperative."

She finally found her voice, and ignoring the sudden rapt stares of everyone around her, she asked him the question that had been bugging her since his first call. "Who are you?"

"Very persistent, aren't we? Very well then. I shall tell you. But don't repeat it or I shall be forced to do something that you won't like at all."

"Okay."

"You can call me Naraku. Everyone else does." She began to repeat his name, but was cut off. "Now, now Kagome. I told you not to repeat it. You would do well not to disobey orders. Something very bad will happen if you do."

"What do you want with me?" she demanded, looking at Shippo, the only familiar face in the room for comfort. He only frowned, seeing and recognizing her fear.

"I will tell you later Kagome. For now, I merely want obedience. I suppose I should thank you for going along with dear Sango without a fuss. That concrete would have been in vain if you hadn't."

"You were the one-"

"Yes. I am the one who tried to kill you. But don't worry. I knew that Inuyasha would save you. He is very predictable. As are you, it turns out."

"Why?"

"Why? I will explain the why at a later time. Now I must go. I suggest you don't say anything to them about me. Otherwise, your friend Miroku will come to a very sticky end. And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would my dear girl. And I can, very easily. I can see him now, crouching outside the window. Tsk, tsk. Eaves dropping. Not such an admirable trait. I must go now, dear Kagome. Never fear, I won't be far away. And remember, I can hear everything you say. I can see you at all times. I have the power to take the life of your friends whenever I wish. Don't do anything you'll regret." The line went dead. She slowly closed her phone, stood, and went over to the open window, looking down slowly.

...

Damn it! He swerved to miss a pothole while keeping his eyes on the silver car in front of him. They were incredibly stupid, thinking that he was just going to sit back and let them terrorize Kagome. That was stupid.

Shippo turned into the driveway of a dark house that was by itself, so he drove on past so as not to seem suspicious before doubling back, turning off his headlights, and parking in the street. Then, he opened his door and snuck over to one of the open windows. He heard a faint murmur of conversation, but not much else, so he crawled to another one that was to his left. And success! Peering in, he saw Kagome sitting with her back to him, with Inuyasha standing in front of her. To the left sat nice ass and Shippo, and to the right sat Kaede. He frowned, realizing that his friend was on the phone. He strained to hear what she was saying.

"Who are you?" That was all he needed to hear before knowing who it was. He almost jumped up to tell her to put her phone away, but stopped himself in time. She would probably hang up on her own, any second now.

He waited for her to hang up for several seconds but realized that she wasn't going to as the conversation progressed. What the hell was the guy saying to her?

Finally she hung up the phone, sat there for a moment, before standing and turning to the window. 'Crap.' He thought she was going to lean out and get some air, but instead she looked down directly at him, not appearing to be surprised at all.

"So he was right." She muttered, before grabbing him by the hair and yanking him to his feet.

"Owowowowowow! Kagome, come one!"

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, along with Inuyasha and Shippo. The hanyou did not look happy, and neither did Kagome. On closer inspection though, he realized that she wasn't angry but deeply upset.

"I was following you." He said quietly, and climbed through the window when she released her hold. "What happened?"

Before she had a chance to answer, nice ass... that is, Sango, gasped and stepped closer to him, eyes searching his face.

"No..." she whispered when he met her eyes in confusion. "It can't be. Mikaro? Oh, gods. Mikaro... is it really you?"

...

**A/N: And I will leave it there! Am I evil? Well, I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the lack of updates. I hope you all enjoyed. It took me forever to write this because I kept on getting interrupted and losing my train of thought. I hope it came out okay. I'll get my sister to come and read it. Lessee, Sis.... Wait! No! Don't open that door! Don't- Nooooo!!!! You've set him free! I have to go. ::Runs away, chased by a seriously pissed off Bob.::**

**Yuriko18 (aka: Sister): Hah! That's right. Run you sadistic little...Aw crap! Bob! Wait! She has to write the next chapter! Come back here! ::Chases after Bob:: Put down that knife! Put it down!...**


End file.
